The present invention relates to semi-conductor device making wherein said semi-conductor device possesses improved properties as a light sensitive resistance and control device.
This invention also relates to a p-n semi-conductor device having improved properties as a light sensitive control device.
More particularly, this invention relates to a semi-conductor light sensitive device having improved properties by the use of a germanium crystalline material having a small quantity of gadolinium impurity diffused into said Ge material.